The present invention relates to a fixing device of a disk driver, and especially to a fixing device, wherein no screw is necessary. In assembly, labor and time are saved with a fast manufacturing speed and a lower cost.
The function of a hard disk driver is to store a large amount of data. Most data of a computer is stored in a hard disk. The data required in running is mostly stored in a hard disk driver. Other than hard disk, another storing device is a disk the data of which is read through a floppy disk by a computer.
However, as the hard disk, floppy disk or other disk driver is fixed to a computer mainframe, which is fixed by a large amount of screws. In assembly, large labor and time are required so that the manufacturing speed is low and a large amount of screws are necessary. Therefore, manufacturing cost is increased greatly.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a fixing device of a disk driver comprising a first body, a second body, and two fixing elastic pieces. The disk driver is disposed on the first body and the second body. The first body and second body may move relatively to one another for adjusting the gap between the lateral plate of the first body and the lateral plate of the second body so that the fixing pins of the first body and the second body are inserted into the respective holes preset at two sides of the disk driver, and then the disk driver is inserted into the computer mainframe so that the buckling portions of the two fixing elastic pieces are buckled into the buckling grooves preset in a computer mainframe, and thus the disk driver can be fixed to the computer mainframe. In the present invention, no screw is necessary. In assembly, labor and time are saved with a fast manufacturing speed and a lower cost.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.